The Lady in Waiting
by thetudorsanneboleyn
Summary: Jane Seymour won't let Anne Boleyn's death rock her soul at the beginning of her reign. She and Henry decide to let Anne live and come back to court- as Jane's lady in waiting. But there's more: Anne's pregnant. If she births a boy, it will turn England around. And she begins to enjoy Jane Seymour's company! What's a former queen of England to do?
1. Chapter 1

The lady in waiting

"Mistress Boleyn," Henry said, standing in Anne's cell

"Your majesty, I apologise for what I've done to displease you but must tell you that I, along with my brother and the other men to be executed, are innocent," Anne said, bowing her head

"I am aware. Which is why you are all to be released," Henry said with a smirk

"Really? Your majesty is so kind," Anne said, surprised

"Yes. But that does not mean you will not be punished. As a result of your indecency, you will be a lady in waiting to the queen, Jane Seymour. As the king of England, I have already given her the crown jewels for the queen of England. You will do anything she commands in a quiet and humble manner," Henry demanded. Jane had originally came up with the idea. She had told him that she didn't want the death of an innocent woman on her head, ergo, Anne was to become Jane's lady in waiting

"Your majesty is so gracious" Anne said, trying not to scream, "I accept this _most generous_ offer".

"Great. Her lady would like to speak to you and give you a new dress. Isn't she lovely?" Henry said, his eyes were like little hearts

"She is a very fine lady," Anne said shakily. When Henry exited her cell a moment later, she slammed her hand against the wall breathing heavily. Now she had lost her love, and was the lady in waiting to the woman she hated most- Jane Seymour. _But at least I live. At least George and Mark and all the innocent men can live. That's what's important._


	2. 1

The lady in waiting

 **Review answers:**

Giovanna Leblanc: We'll see! It's either going to be Henry, an OC or one of the Seymour brothers!

"My lady," Anne said, her teeth clenched tightly

"You may rise, Anne," Jane said coolly

 _Oh, may I?_ Anne thought sarcastically

"Anne, I know I may be your least favourite person in the world, but I did save you from certain death, a thank you may be nice," Jane said, wondering what mad part of her let the brunette live.

" _Thank you,_ " Anne said, clearly not meaning it

"As my lady-in-waiting, you are bound to obey and serve. That does not mean fighting with **anyone,** being quiet and humble as well as modest- good traits which you would do well to learn, madam!" Jane barked, enjoying the change

"Yes, your majesty!" Anne replied, clenching her fists

"Good. As well as this, I have chosen a dress for my ladies in waiting to wear," Jane said before showing Anne the teal dress. Anne curtsied and went to try it on before sneering at it. The puffy sleeves and ruffle were young and old fashioned. Anne knew that her ladies in waiting were dressed far more fashionably.

Putting the dress on, Anne inspected her reflection critically. The teal colour wasn't so horrible on her and the dress slimmed her and made her look younger.

"Anne? I am waiting!" Jane called

"Yes, your majesty," Anne muttered resentfully before showing herself.

"Anne, you look lovely", Jane smiled

"Thank you, majesty," Anne said softly

"I never wanted to make you my enemy, Anne." Jane said

"Why did you go for my husband? Out of all the men at court?" Anne said, tears pricking her eyes. It was hard to believe that the man who had once loved and cherished her had thrown her away like a dirty hanky.

"My family." Jane sighed, lowering her eyes

"Family..." Anne agreed, rolling her own

"Anne, can we make a deal? Teach me what Henry likes, you know, after the wedding. At night. When we're alone and in exchange, I will grant you one desire," Jane said, reddening

"Okay. My desire is to not go back to court for the week and recover from my almost death," Anne told Jane

"Anne!" Thomas Boleyn stood at the door

"Excuse me, your majesty. May I speak to my father?" Anne asked, lowering herself into a curtsey

"You may, lady Anne." Jane nodded

Anne left to talk to Thomas Boleyn, who looked angry

"What in hell did you do?" he asked

"I did not do anything! He told me I was to _die!_ What was I meant to say? Thank you?" Anne paused and scoffed, "His Majesty was gracious enough to make sure I lived and I will not turn my back on that"

"Okay. Okay. Well, I have an idea. Seduce him. Seduce him away from the Seymour wench and birth healthy Boleyn sons in your womb. Make sure he never falls out of love again." Thomas stated

"No. I couldn't. She, annoyingly, has made sure I can't ever speak out against her." Anne rolled her eyes

"You can, and you will." Thomas hissed, grabbing her arm threateningly.

Anne lowered her eyes, "yes, _father."_ She spat before wrenching her arm free and storming away

"Anne! Anne Boleyn!" Thomas yelled after her but she stormed back to the queen's rooms. Her old rooms.


	3. 2

The lady in waiting

 **Review answers:**

Autumnrose2010: With Jane Seymour, my ideas are that she's wary of Anne and whether she's going to do anything like steal Henry from her and make Henry fall in love with her and Jane feels like putting Anne in her place is going to help this. The other idea was, simply, power. Jane feels _powerful_ from telling off this woman who once bossed her around and told her what to do

.10: Anne won't do anything stupid yet. She will soon though

Jane Seymour was praying. She was praying for a lot. That the child in her belly was a healthy boy, that Anne Boleyn didn't steal her husband like she did to Katherine. That she stopped liking the man she couldn't. That she could stop losing Henry as she did every day. And that she, her family, friends, husband and ladies in waiting stayed safe.

Rising, Jane touched her belly and smiled. Today is the day I tell Henry and you-know-who, Jane vowed. Maybe it was a little bit immature to refer to _him_ as that, but Jane felt that if she did not state his name out loud, it never happened and he did not exist.

At breakfast, Jane smiled at her husband as she picked up a blackberry.

"You've been eating them a lot recently." Henry noted

"I've had such an odd **craving** for them." Jane smiled

"Are-are you? Are you truly saying?" Henry asked, unable to believe his luck

"Yes. I have a child in my belly!" Jane said, giggling with glee.

"Let us celebrate as soon as we can!" Henry announced, "my love is full with child! I will have an heir!"

Jane knocked on the door of her...lover. Sure enough, a few minutes later he answered

"I have news." She said, softly

"You shouldn't be here." He replied coolly

"Come on! Listen to me! Please!" Jane begged, shaking

"You almost had me _killed,_ wench!" he snapped

"I had to. Don't you see, I had to do it? He would have suspected otherwise!" Jane pleaded

"If I must hear this _good_ news, what is it?" he rolled his eyes

"I am with child and I believe it is yours." Jane said softly

"And you think that would be accepted? Jane, my head really would come off this time and who knows what would happen to you? Henry only suspected what happened to my sister, and that was enough to save her. If it's a boy, a healthy one, you'll only be banished. If it's a girl, you will almost definitely die." George Boleyn replied before slamming the door in her face.

"George! Please! George! I love you! I'll leave Henry, I swear! George! I'm sorry!" Jane cried, pounding on the door and then sinking on the ground in tears while George leaned on the other door, sighing. He wanted her, so badly, but he didn't think he could ever love her the same way ever again. Not after all the deceit. Not after she caused his sister to miscarry her child.

 _Meanwhile_

" **Henry." A woman said. She wore a gold gown and her blonde hair gleamed**

" **Who are you?" Henry asked, taken by her beauty**

" **My name is Katherine. And you're going to kill me!" Katherine said, childlike glee in her tone**

" **What?" Henry asked but it was too late. For Katherine's golden head began to separate from her neck and her body crumbled into ash, leaving only her head.**

" **You're going to kill me, Henry. Unless you fall in love again. In which, I will live peacefully and happily. Make your choice, Henry." Katherine's head said**

" **He won't fall in love again." Anne Boleyn stated. Henry whirled around and Anne's head was there**

" **For once, I agree with her." Katherine of Aragon said, her body held together by ash**

" **He loves no one but himself." Jane said coolly. Her body was sweaty and flushed.**

" **Don't do this. Please. I beseech you." Henry gasped**

" **Is that not what I said to you? " Anne asked, her body coming back. Slowly Katherine, Katherine of Aragon and Jane's went back to normal. Apart from the axe in Katherine's hands which she used to slash his throat**

" **Long live the queens." She stated as his head fell away**

Henry shot up, panting and gasping.

"Majesty!" guards ran in, swords drawn

"Drop your swords. I'm okay." Henry said, very far from okay.


	4. 3

The lady in waiting

 **Review answers:**

under the hawthorn tree: The relationship between Jane and George will be explained in more depth soon enough. Sorry you didn't enjoy the last chapter!

Anne sat in her chambers, praying for what she had discovered not to be true. She had a craving for apples. A craving she had not had since she became queen.

 _I cannot be with child. I will not be with child,_ Anne vowed. But in her heart of hearts, she knew it was true.

She was with child. And it was with the only man she had ever lain with. Henry's child

Anne's week was almost up and Jane had delivered her a coming-back dress- a gold gown with slashed sleeves revealing rose coloured silk. Her hair hung down with a gold hood in the French style. Around her neck was her signature "B" necklace.

"I am Anne Boleyn. I am alive and very thankful for this. And I will not let this defeat me." Anne told herself, rolling her shoulders back.

"Lady Anne?" Jane asked, "It's time."

Anne ran a hand over her stomach, one might think it was a nervous gesture but Anne was making sure her child was in there. Her belly was still relatively flat, but Anne knew before long, it would swell and the court would whisper and point and speculate who the father was. Inhaling deeply, she captured Jane's dark blue eyes with her own icy blue pair.

"I believe I may be ready."

As Jane watched on, Anne walked with her head held high, either not hearing or ignoring the courts whispers. Jane bet it was the latter and chose to do the same. What Jane couldn't ignore was the way Henry sat up when Anne passed them.

"Why does she tap her belly like that?" Henry asked, sounding insultingly interested

"I did not ask. I will make sure to." Jane said softly, trying to hide her hurt feelings and not make a scene

"No, Jane, you don't understand. Anne has only done that when she was with child." Henry exclaimed, his tone urgent.

"What?" Jane whispered, surely he was mistaken. There was no way Anne Boleyn was pregnant. No way at all.

"Lady Anne? My wife and I request an audience with you later." Henry demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Anne said, softly curtsying before looking up at him with a curious glare in her blue eyes

"You may rise." Henry said

Anne rose and walked off, worry rising. _Surely he doesn't know...please God don't let me get killed._ She ran her fingers across the length of her belly and imagined her child, _a bastard._ No, Anne would not think that way. For her, the infant was not a bastard, but hers. She knew that if it was a girl she would call it Charlotte, Mary (after her sister) or the far more modern Emma but if it was a boy, it would be Nicholas, George (after her brother) or Mark (after the poor violinist who befriended her and got tortured for it). In what seemed like no time at all, she was to talk to Jane and Henry.

"Mistress Boleyn. We have reason to believe you are with child." Henry said slowly. Anne stayed that way for a second, low in a curtsey. He had never seen her so...humble before and he found himself missing the fire.

"Yes. It is true." Anne whispered, protectively holding herself.

"Is it mine?" Henry asked, he had a suspicion but he was not certain. Anne's head snapped up and a blaze returned to her eyes.

"As opposed to whose? My _brothers?_ No, Henry. It's yours. Which you must know, considering the first time I lay with you, the sheets were stained red with the blood of a virgin!" Anne spat, furious tears springing to her eyes.

"Lady Anne! Do not speak to his majesty that way!" Jane gasped, utterly scandalised by the wench's nerve.

"I...apologise. Your majesty." Anne said, hating this.

"Most forgiven. Anne, I have a compromise for you. If you birth this child with no complications, he will be in line to the throne, after any children lady Jane and I have, and after the princess Elizabeth but before the lady Mary." Henry said, "And in return, you shall get a birthing chamber to yourself with as many or little ladies you wish for." Anne thought about it, and decided it was quite a good deal. There was only one thing...

"I wish to change one thing only. If this child is a son, then he must come before any daughters you and the queen may have." Anne challenged.

"ANNE! Why must you always do this?" Henry asked, blazing. "Very well, _madam._ If it suits you so, then your infant may be ahead of any daughters the queen and I have."

"Thank you for being so gracious as always, majesty." Anne said, sarcasm dripping from her teeth before she curtsied and left.

"Henry..." Jane said, she didn't like this deal.

"Jane." Henry replied shortly

"Anne. You're pregnant? And what a deal you struck!" Thomas Boleyn was delighted. He had overheard her talking to George about it.

"Yes. I am. And you will have no involvement in my child's life." Anne said, her tone dull.

"What do you mean, no involvement? Anne, remember who raised you up?" Thomas snapped

"Yes. I do remember. It was _me._ I once told you that it was not thanks to you or George or Norfolk or any other **man.** But the truth is, you had little involvement at all. Because Henry had a choice and he fell for me. And he fell out of love for me. And he fell in love with Jane Seymour and I respect that, father. Because, if Jane Seymour weren't here, I would be dead and this child who could do marvellous, wonderful things, wouldn't exist." Anne breathed deeply after her tirade, noting with some satisfaction how fishlike her father seemed. For once, she had gotten one over him.


	5. 4

**The lady in waiting**

Being with child was nothing Jane Seymour ever thought it would be.

She had gotten thoughts of glowing pink cheeks and smiles all round from Katherine and Anne's pregnancy.

From her mother, she thought she'd get a sense of...motherly protection. Jane didn't, though. She felt as though the child was a curse, a curse for her adultery. You know, despite the fact that she was not a married woman when she had conceived with George Boleyn.

It is not fair, she brooded, pacing around her quarters, for a man can have as many women as he would like but when a woman does it, she is a whore and should be shamed for her misdeeds!

"Queen Jane?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. At the door was the pregnant Mary Boleyn.

Jane studied her for a moment. With light brown curls and eyes, Mary was the spitting image of a besotted woman. Her cheeks were pink with pleasure and her eyes had a matronly quality that must have come from her other two children

"Lady Mary. Thank you for joining me. I wanted to talk to you about a great deal of importance." Jane began to tell Mary of her plans.

"Majesty?" Anne asked, tilting her head through the door

"Anne. Anne, I was _wrong,_ I do love you." Henry said softly, stammering his words out

"You are drunk." Anne's voice was _cold_ and no, it was not meant to be so cold and hard towards him. It was meant to be soft and loving and warm.

"Anne, I'm sorry, I apologise, I shall give you whatever you want." Henry begged, trying to catch her hand

"Can you give me my **life** back? Your majesty, I loved you and yet you tried to have me killed. When I tried to argue my passion towards you, you told me I was no longer your wife and I had to smile through your betrayals! Your majesty, I think I should leave the court for a while, just while I develop my child. Is that alright with you?" Anne wept

"If that is what you so wish." Henry said softly, feeling an iron punch into his gut as he watched the woman he loved exit the room with dignity. He, for once, did not know what to do

George sighed as woman after woman entered and exited his room, all heaving bosoms and seductive smiles.

Yet none of them compared to the woman he fell for and slept with- nay, made love to.

 _Jane Seymour._ It was forbidden, more forbidden than if he had decided to take Mary as a lover. Although, that was forbidden too. And after his brush with death, George definitely was not going to show more affection than was necessary to his siblings.

He remembered when he first saw her, before Henry, before anyone

 _A girl entered the castle, not looking where she was going, instead awestruck by all the sites that she could see. Including the floor when she hit something and fell onto it._

" _Pardon me, madamoiselle, for when I lay eyes upon you, I could not think of anything I would like more than to touch your body. I was so consumed in my thoughts for you that the next thing I knew, here we got, on the floor." George said softly, in his most flirtatious tone for the girl in front of him was quite lovely- her blonde hair hung in neat little curls and her blue dress was not only very modest and becoming, but it also drew out her blue eyes. Her lips were in a little pink pout and her body was very curvy and wellmaintained._

 _In the Tudor court, any man would snap her up like a fish._

" _Oh, that is fine." The girl said in a delicate voice, moving a hand up to check her head_

" _Here, let me pull you up before you dirty your dress even more." George said, standing and pulling the young woman to her feet_

" _Thank you, sir. I have not been here long, and it is nice to know that the first gentleman I stumble upon shows me kindness rather than cruelty." Jane said softly_

" _That is no problem at all. My name is George, sweet lady. George_ _ **Boleyn."**_ _He exaggerated the pronunciation in his last name so that she knew he was a man of great importance at court, and one that would raise her greatly if she chose to sleep with him that night._

" _It is nice to meet you, George, my name is Jane Seymour," Jane said, curtsying lowly_

From that moment forwards, George had been besotted with Jane and had loved her more than he loved anyone else. Except Anne. And at one point, his wife, Jane Boleyn.

This reminded him that he had to divorce her.

"Lady Anne. Lord Boleyn. May I speak with you for a moment?" Jane asked regally

"You may." Anne nodded

"Your request for divorce is going through, my lord. Anne, I have decided, for Christmas, to bring the lady Mary and the princess Elizabeth to court. Would you appreciate that?" Jane asked

"Yes, thank you, my queen." Anne spoke, not with contempt for once, but sheer surprise and happiness. Elizabeth was her child, her love. She wasn't quite sure why Jane had chosen to do this, though, and she became slightly suspicious.

"Someone else wants to see you both." Jane said before stepping aside.

Mary threw her arms around George and then Anne, whispering of her nightmares that they died and not to ever scare her like that again. Anne sobbed into her sister's gown as Mary whispered soothing words into her neck

"I see you are with child." Anne grinned, pulling back.

"Yes, Will and I are much hoping it is a boy, but we will be equally pleased if it is a girl. And so are you!"

"Yes! A little Boleyn daughter or son." Anne laughed

"Lady Anne, there is something you should know." Jane said quietly

"Yes, your majesty?" Anne asked, tilting her head

"I have decided you should remarry. I have yet to ask Henry, but I have a match in mind." Jane said quietly

"Who is it?" Anne asked, tilting her head

"My brother, Edward Seymour." Jane said softly, looking Anne straight in the eyes.


	6. 5

The lady in waiting

" _I must tell your majesty something in the hopes that you don't hate me." Jane said quietly, fingers twisted in the skirt of her pink dress_

" _Jane, my love, how could I possibly hate you? I can only love you, no matter what you tell me." Henry said softly, touching her face_

" _I have slept with George Boleyn and that is the man whose child is inside me." Jane said softly, lip trembling_

" _You dare deceive me like this?" Henry asked, hurt_

" _I'm sorry, your majesty! It was long before you began romancing me! I did not think this would happen!" Jane pleaded, beginning to cry_

" _Your tears have no effects on me, whore! You know, I shall not be burdened by you anymore." Henry yelled and suddenly he disappeared and Anne Boleyn stood in his place_

" _You tried to have me killed, Janey." Anne pouted, eyes glinting dangerously, "that is called treason, you may find."_

" _I did not do anything to you! And it is only treason if you do it to a member of royalty and everyone knows you and Henry were not valid!" Jane snapped, fists clenching_

" _There is only one result of trying to kill the queen..." Anne smirked, before wielding an axe, "off with your head!"_

" _No! Henry, Anne, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jane screamed_

And then she woke up, shaking from her nightmare.

"My lady!" Jane Boleyn gasped, entering her room, "Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare, thank you, lady Boleyn." Jane spoke quietly.

"Speaking of Boleyns...why did you wish Anne to be back at court?" the other Jane whispered

"That, Jane, is not your concern." Jane whispered harshly.

"Excuse my nosiness, madam." Jane Boleyn replied, lowering her head in shame

"So I should. Since I am in no trouble, I advise you to leave my room before I have you imprisoned and executed as you almost did to your husband." Jane Seymour channelled Anne Boleyn with her eyebrow raise.

Jane Boleyn bowed and left the room quickly.

 _Why did I bring the Lady Anne to court?_

 _Maybe it's because I didn't want her to die_

 _Maybe it's because I feared for George's life and didn't want him to die_

 _Maybe it's because I am a good and honourable woman_

 _Or maybe it's because I wanted a friend._

Jane shook the last thought out of her mind with a startled laugh. _As if Anne Boleyn and I could ever be_ _ **friends.**_ _Why, the woman assaulted me!_

"Lady Anne." Jane Boleyn called behind her

"Lady Jane." Anne replied, not making any sign to curtsey, which made Jane's lips purse.

"I see you have somehow entered the queen's favour. Lord knows it can't be because of your charm." Jane said curtly

"On the contrary, Jane, I can be very charming...to the right people." Anne retorted

"Like your brother for instance?" Jane Boleyn's lips curved into a sweet smile as Anne saw red.

"You very well know, Miss _Parker_ , that my brother did _not_ take a fancy for me. He bedded many women, hoping to find love somewhere that wasn't in his very unhappy marriage, but you and I full know that I was not one of them." Anne retorted.

Jane blanched and for a second, Anne thought she would step down. But then Jane Boleyn, soon to be divorced, lifted the palm of her hand and slapped Anne across the face.

"How dare you speak to me that way? You are not the queen of England anymore, and I will let you know very well that I am positioned well above you."

"How dare _you_ speak to me that way? Jane Boleyn, I will have you know I am with child, specifically, the child of his Majesty." Anne said, relishing in the terror that flicked in the blonde girls eyes

"My apologies, lady Anne. Good day to you." Jane stammered, hurrying away. Anne almost smiled, but couldn't quite find the strength to do so.

"Good day to you to, lady Jane." Anne said softly. When she was certain Jane was out of sight, she raised a trembling hand to her cheek.

"I would like to petition your majesties for a divorce." George Boleyn's voice was clear and confident in the small room

"Why, pray tell, do you want a divorce? Lady Jane is a very beautiful woman and your match is very high ranked." Henry asked

"I have been told lady Jane told rumours and lies about me to have me executed. I worry much for my life around her. The other reason being that I do not love her. She is beautiful and powerful, yes, but I cannot feel an iota of adoration towards her. Your majesty, is that not why you divorced Katherine of Aragon and then my sister, Anne? You did not love them?" George realised his words were becoming innapropriate

"Majesty, lady Anne requests an audience!" a man called. All eyes turned to the door as Anne entered. George was proud to say Anne looked beautiful after all her traumatic experiences. Her teal dress looked stunning on her and with the new curve of her stomach, the dress looked very much like water on her. Her black hair spilled over her shoulder and some pearls held her curls back.

The only worrying thing about her was the bright red mark on her cheek.

"Lady Anne, what concerns you?" Jane Seymour asked

"Majesties, I have been concerned by the treatment of myself by Lady Jane Boleyn. We got in a small argument before, and she struck me across the face. I may have taunted her verbally, but I did not hit her before or after the attack." Anne showed her cheeks to the royal couple.

"It seems," Henry said, tire and amusement clouding his voice, "that Lady Jane Boleyn is a problem for a lot of us."

"What would you like me to do, Henry?" Jane asked, touching her husband's hand

"Firstly, I shall grant permission for George and Jane to divorce. Then, if her behaviour does not settle, Jane, I would like you to dismiss her from your ladies. If she does not stop, then she will have to leave court."

George glanced at his sister as he always did in times of great stress. Anne's eyes were as hard as diamonds and just as glinting. Her lips were in a half smile, her most prominently dangerous one. The red handprint on her cheek was fading but still stood out against her complexion. Her hands were curled by her side.

Somehow, despite himself, George Thomas Boleyn could not help but pity his loveless soon-to-be-divorced wife.


End file.
